Bella's First Night Club
by Jazzy's Southern Girl
Summary: All-Vamps! Bella's husband and her siblings think it is time for her to experience her first club experience. They dress her up and drag her out for the night, let's see what she does when she finds out where they're taking her.
1. Getting Ready

**This is my second story for fanfiction. For those of you who have read my first story don't freak im not quitting my other story. I'm just stuck for, serious writer's block. I will still be working on it while I write this one. Enjoy R&R!**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or the twilight saga , they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella's First Night Club

Edward's POV

"Alice, are you guys done yet?" I asked for the hundredth time in the hour.

"No, we are not ready, you cannot rush perfection!" She yelled in an annoyed tone, popping her spiky head out of the door to glare at me. I rolled my eyes at that, and she started cursing at me in her mind very loudly as she went back in the room.

My brothers and I were waiting downstairs for the girls to finish. Jasper and Emmett were currently arguing over who won their last arm wrestling match.

"You cheated, I know you did," shouted Emmett.

"Where's your proof, Emmett?", Jasper taunted back.

"Edward knows, don't you Eddie."

"Oh no Emmett, I don't want to be in the middle of this." I said holding up my hands in surrender.

"Ha, see you can't prove it." Jasper teased.

_Please, come on Eddie. _Emmett thought at me_. You have to tell if he cheated. Please please please please please please_

"Fine Emmett," I said exasperated, "Jasper did cheat, you should have won."

"Traitor," muttered Jasper.

"Hey, don't blame me because you decided to cheat."

"Ha, told you were a cheater." Emmett said triumphantly.

"You suck epically, Edward"

"Right back at you Jazz," I said as I went to sit on the couch; after a few minutes Jasper and Emmett came to wait with me for the girls to finish up.

Alice's POV

"Ready girls," I asked as we put the final touches on our outfits.

"Yeah" Rose replied excitedly.

"Sure," Bella answered sullenly.

"Ugh, Bella why can't you be more excited?" I said slightly annoyed with her attitude.

"I would be more excited if I knew where we were going, Alice." She replied seeming just as annoyed as I was.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," I said excitedly.

"I hate surprises"

"I know."

"Come on the guys are waiting, and we don't want to be late," said Rosalie.

We came out of my room and slowly descended the stairs with Rosalie going first, followed by me, then Bella. The boys stood from the looking at us appraisingly as we came to a stop in front of them. "You guys look great", Jasper said slightly breathless.

"You guys don't look so bad either, even though some people still won't let me pick their clothes." I directed the last part specifically at Edward.

"Alice, get over it, I am not wearing skinny jeans for the millionth time." Edward said slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, you will them wear them eventually, mark my words Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will win."

"Sure you will Alice." Edward said sarcastically.

"You doubt me?" I asked incredulously.

Bella decided to interrupt before Edward could answer and we really started fighting.

"So… anyone want to tell me where exactly we are going dressed like this?"

"No." we all answered in unison.

Bella looked a little scared, ooh this was gonna be so much fun.

Bella's POV

This was ridiculous; first I get dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn so Alice can take me shopping. Then I get held hostage all day so she can play Bella Barbie, this I state again is ridiculous. Is she trying to kill me? These heels have to be at four inches. Crazy evil pixie! Now the six of us are talking downstairs, waiting until Carlisle and Esme get back, for some reason I am also not allowed to know why we are waiting, but whatever. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a pair of cold arms wrapping around my waist. I sigh and lean back in Edward's familiar embrace. "You look beautiful, love." he whispered softly in my ear. "Thank you, so do you.' In fact we all looked pretty good. Edward was wearing black jeans, with a black button. Emmett was wearing dark baggy jeans with a plain black tee, and Japer was wearing dark jeans with a black shirt, that said made in Texas. The clothes Alice had picked out for me and Rose were less casual than the guys laid back clothing. Rosalie was wearing a red halter dress, that came up to her mid thigh; and the neckline plunged down into a deep v- neck exposing a great amount of her cleavage, matched with six inch red stilettos . Alice was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress with black sequins that made a beautiful swirl pattern around her waist, matched with white stilettos. Alice had dressed me in a Midnight blue strapless dress that was skin tight and barely went to my mid thigh, and she had suck me in four inch wedge blue heels. "They're here." Alice said excitedly. I leaned back against Edward and waited what to see what Alice had planned next.

Carlisle's POV

When Esme and I arrived home we found our children dressed up and waiting for our return. "We're home." I called out as we entered the house. There was a chorus of hellos throughout the room as we came into the living room, where they were all seated. "So… I see you guys are all ready to go, have you informed Bella on where you are taking her tonight." Esme asked the children.

"No, not yet, we want to keep a surprise." Alice said excitedly, while Bella groaned in frustration.

"You all know I hate surprises, and yet you still insist keeping secrets from me." Bella said angrily.

"Relax, love you will enjoy this surprise." Edward said reassuringly.

"Trust me Bella; this surprise is one you should enjoy." Esme told her quietly.

"If you say so," she said doubtfully.

"Well, kids if you want to get there before it gets too crowed, you might want to leave soon.

"Oh, he's right we probably should get going." Emmett said looking at his watch. After that they all filed outside to Emmett and Edward's cars and Esme and waved as they drove off. "I wonder how she will react when she finds out they're taking to a night club" Esme mused quietly. "Ha, well let's just hope her new self control holds up, or else we will be missing a few children.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Notes**

**This story should be finiished be the end of next week. Reiew Please!!!**


	2. Pandora

****

This is the last chapter of this story. Please Review!!!!!!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or the twilight saga , they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also i do not own any of the songs.**

Pink-So What

Jasone Derulo-In My Head

Rihanna-Rude Boy

* * *

Ch. 2

Jasper's POV

"Bella, will you please calm down?"

"Sorry, Jazz." she replied apologetically.

"It's okay Bella; there is no need for you to be nervous." I said soothingly.

"Yeah, it will be fun all of us will be with you." Alice chimed in.

"Okay, I'll try to relax." she said as she leaned into Edward.

"I promise you will enjoy this, love." Edward said reassuringly.

"Are we close?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, we should be there in less than a minute." Edward told her.

"Come on Bella, cheer up, it will be fun." I said excitedly; while shooting her little burst of excitement and confidence.

"Thanks, Jazz." she smiled at me, feeling slightly better.

We arrived in front club Pandora, the name written over head in neon lighting. Bella stared at the club entrance, then turned back to look at us with a confused look. She repeated this several times, and then she suddenly turned on us. We were all prepared for an argument; but she shocked us all by stalking straight past us and went to get back in the car. We all stared at her with stunned expressions; then Edward attempted to go talk to her. I could feel the rage and embarrassment rolling off her in waves; Edward had his work cut out for him. The rest of us decided to just sit back and watch the show.

Edward's POV

"Bella-"I started

"No, Edward what were you thinking bringing me here, are you crazy!" she yelled at me.\

"Bella, love calm down please." I pleaded with her.

"Do not tell me to calm down"; she growled at me, "Take me home now!"

"Bella, you haven't even been inside yet, you might like it."

"No I want to go home." she replied stubbornly.

"Told you she was gonna flip out, I won, you owe me twenty." I heard Emmett tell Jasper.

Bella hissed at him and he stopped talking, she slowly got out of the car and strode back towards them.

"Fine, I will go inside, but if I don't like it, we leave." she said slowly, "Deal?"

"Deal." we all said in unison.

It was fairly crowded in Pandora, mostly just people at the bar, drinking and laughing with friends. We all headed towards the table we usually had reserved for when we came here. Bella had calmed down a little, though I'm sure that Jasper had a little something to do with that. A new song started to play; it had a faster beat than the last song, the voice had a nice flow to it as well.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh. Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh. You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh. , Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go., I'll be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes., You'll see a side of love you've never known., I can see it going down, going down.

"Oh, I love this song, come dance with me Jazz. Alice pouted at him.

"Okay." Jasper said defeated.

"Come on Emmy; let's show them how it's done". Rosalie said as she and followed after Jasper and Alice.

Bella and I sat there and watched our siblings make their way to the dance floor, Jasper Alice swayed in sync to music; while Emmett and Rosalie grinded against each other in a way that should never be seen by anyone.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say. When it comes down to it, it's just a game .Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. Get down to business lets skip foreplay.  
Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down.  
In my head, I see you all over me .In my head, you fulfill my fantasy .You'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down .In my head, its going down .In my head._

"Bella, love? I asked quietly

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

She looked a little reluctant so I looked at her from under my eyelashes, dazzling her, as she would call it.

"Okay." she said quietly

I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the dance floor with my siblings. I pulled Bella to me and wrapped my arms around her waist as she swayed her hips in time with the music.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on. She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.  
Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go. I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down.  
In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming more. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head_

Keeping my arms wrapped around her waist Bella and I swayed along with beat. When the song ended, a new one with a faster pace turned on.

_Come here rude boy, boy. Can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy. Is you big enough Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me, love me._

Bella pulled away from me a little bit, and started to rock her hips faster in time with music; I watched her for a minute, stunned at the sudden change in my wife before pulling her hips back against mine. She began grinding her hips into mine deliberately hard and fast, still keeping time with the music. Her hands made their way around my neck as our bodies grinded into each other in a way that should be illegal. The song slowed down I looked down at Bella and met her gaze and we slowed our movements in time with the song.

_I like the way you touch me there. I like the way you pull my hair. Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking. No, no. I like when you tell me kiss it there. I like when you tell me move it there. So giddy up. Time to giddy up. You say you're a rude boy. Show me what you got now. Come here right now. Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me, love me._

As the song ended I saw that our family was making their way back to the table, Bella and I followed them back and took our seats next to Jasper and Alice. When we sat down we looked at our family and noticed that they were staring at us. "What?" we said together, and then we started laughing. They all just stared at us like we were crazy. This was gonna be a fun night.

Rosalie's POV

I've never seen Edward this happy when we came all those times without Bella. I'm so glad he's finally found someone who he can lose himself with, he was alone for way too long. A new song came on, this one was more of a rock song, and it was one Alice and my favorite songs.

_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope). I've got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonight. I'm gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight. Na na na na na, I wanna start a fight. Na na na na na, I wanna start a fight! So, So what I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves, And I don't need you. And guess what, I'm having more fun. And now that were done, I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool so, So what. I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight._

"Come on girls, let's go dance!" Alice yelled excitedly.

Alice pulled Bella and I to the dance floor, and we immediately started jumping up and down with the music. The boys just sat at the table talking while we danced around, jumping and thrashing around like teenage girls should, laughing the whole time like true sisters should.

Emmett's POV

"You and Bella, seemed to be enjoying yourselves earlier." I said smirking at Edward.

"Yeah, we did" he replied unfazed by my little joke.

"She really completes our group, we should do this more often." Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah, our little sister seems to enjoy the club scene." I laughed.

"Maybe… we'll see what she says after tonight." Edward said quietly, while still staring at our wives jumping around to the music.

"I swear she was made to be a Cullen."

"I know, being around the house has gotten much easier, her mood is always so happy" Jasper added.

"Whose mood is always so happy?" Alice asked as she slid into Jasper's lap.

"Yeah, who are you guys talking about?" said Rosalie as I pulled her down on my lap.

"Bella." Jasper, Edward, and I said together.

"Why are you talking about me?" she pouted as she sat next to Edward.

Edward pulled her closer to him and reassured her that it was nothing bad.

"So what were you saying about me?" she said as she cuddled into Edward's side.

"Just how perfectly you fit into the family." I told her truthfully.

"Really?" she asked quietly

"Of course you do, you really complete our group, it's more fun with equal numbers." said Jasper.

"Thanks, guys." she said looking down, if she were a human she would have been blushing.

"You ready to go, love?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm a little worn out from all this excitement." she said softly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind leaving either." said Alice

"Let's get out of here." I said standing up with Rose.

We all filed out of the club and made our way to the cars, once inside we sped off towards home. We reached home about half an hour later. When we arrived, Esme and Carlisle were still up waiting for us, we all went inside to find out what was up and found them in a very compromising position. "Oh god, come on I don't need to see my parents doing this!" I said loudly. This got their attention, they just stared at us for a moment before Esme politely asked, "So… how was you guys' night?" We all laughed at this including Carlisle.

Esme's POV

After they were done laughing they said that they had a great time out, and said next time we should join them. "So… you guys look like you were doing something fun tonight, or at least were going to." Emmett said smirking at Carlisle.

"That is none of your business, Emmett." Carlisle said unfazed by Emmett's comment.

"Yeah whatever, we all know that unfortunately we have to hear it later, sucks to be you Eddie, I can just leave house, but you can't leave your head now, can you?" he said smiling to himself.

"You know what Emmett; come here and you won't even have to leave the house, I'll just tear your head off and bury it where no one will find it." Edward said, advancing towards Emmett.

"Do you know how quiet it would be if Emmett couldn't talk" Rose mused, "God, just imagine I could actually get some peace around here."

"Aw come on Rose, I am not that bad." Emmett pouted.

"You know I'm just kidding, slightly." she said as she wrapped her arms around Emmett.

"Come on, Jazz let's go to our room, I want to show you something." Alice said quietly.

"What do you want-" Jasper cut off, smiling slowly" Oh, okay goodnight everyone. he called as they went upstairs.

"I think we should all call it night and head upstairs." I said as I stood next to Carlisle.

"I agree, we can finish talking in the morning." Carlisle said as they went up the stairs.

Bella's POV

That left Edward, Emmett. Rosalie, and I downstairs.

"Well, goodnight guys" I said to Emmett and Rosalie as Edward led me up the stairs.

"Goodnight." I heard them say as our bedroom door closed.

I changed into a blue camisole and a pair of matching boy shorts that matched my underwear Alice had put me in earlier. Edward had already stripped down to his boxers and had crawled into our bed. I crawled under the covers with him, and snuggled into his warm chest.

"Did you have fun tonight, love." he asked quietly in my ear.

"Yes, I did, I can't wait to do it again."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked sounding confused.

"For everything, for being you, for loving me." I said quietly.

"Forever"

"Forever" I agreed as I drifted off.

* * *

I know vampires don't sleep, they're not really going to sleep just laying there together.

Love Jazzy's Southern Girl a.k.a K.W

Review Please!


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Execpt for the plot.**

* * *

Epilogue

Edward's POV

"Daddy!" I heard being yelled behind me. I turned around just in time to Nessie jump from Jacob's arms into mine.

"Hey there Princess, did you miss me and Mommy?" I asked tickling her sides.

"Yes!" she squealed out between her giggles."

"Did you have fun with Jacob?"

"Yeah, we played hide and seek in the woods with all the other wolves." she said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun, what did you eat for dinner?" I asked looking away from listening to Bella's footsteps as she approached us.

"I went hunting with Jakey, and I had hot dogs and chips at the bonfire." she said wrinkling her nose slightly in disgust as she remembered all the hot dogs that Jacob had eaten. I laughed as she showed Jacob her memory and he started to argue that 14 hot dogs was not that bad. When Renesmee opened her mouth to argue she was pulled from my arms and into Bella's.

"Nessie!" Bella squealed as she hugged Nessie to her chest.

"Momma, I missed you too."

"Hey, Jake." Bella greeted Jacob as he came to hug her.

"Why don't we go in house to see if the others are out of there rooms yet." I suggested.

"Yeah! Uncle Emmy." Renesmee squealed excitedly. We ran towards the house, after Jacob phased so he run with us. When we walked into the house we saw everyone seated in the living room: Jasper and Alice were cuddled on the love seat, Emmett and Rose were on the floor with Rose's head lying on Emmett's back as she read a magazine, and Esme and Carlisle were on the couch. When Nessie saw Emmett she ran from us and jumped onto his back, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Uncle Emmy!" she squealed and giggled as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey Squirt, you miss me?"

"Yeah!" she yelled excitedly as she started to show him the images of everything her and Jacob did yesterday.

When she finished she ran to sit on Jacob's lap who was sitting on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle. He tickled her as teased her about just how many hot dogs she ate yesterday as well, then he asked something Carlisle and Esme how their night went.

"Uh… it was…" Esme said as shifted and used my father as a shield.

"It was fine, thank you for asking." Carlisle said smoothly.

"Okay… well how you guys night?" he asked looking back to the six of us.

"It was… fun" Bella said slowly.

"Ha, sure it was just fun Bella", he said as he laughed loudly "You and Edward looked like you had more than just a fun time. Especially when you guys were-"

"Rose, I'm going to say sorry in advance." Bella said calmly interrupting Emmett.

"Why?" Rose said sounding confused.

"Because if Emmett keeps talking I. Will. Kill. Him." she said adding emphasis on the last four words.

"Why, I was just telling Nessie and Jacob how you two were practically doing it on the dance floor yesterday." Emmett said stupidly.

"Momma what does "doing it" mean' Nessie asked with her head tilted to her side.

"Uh… Ness, it something that only grown ups can do, kay? Jacob said quickly.

"Okay." she said content with that answer.

"Jacob take Nessie outside, please." Bella said as she stalked towards Emmett.

"Okay, Nessie say goodbye Uncle Emmett, you might not see him again after you momma gets him." Jacob whispered as he Nessie backed towards the door.

"Bye Uncle Emmy, will you play with me later if momma doesn't kill you? she asked hopefully.

"Sure squirt, if your momma doesn't kill me, I'll play with ya." Emmett said still smiling as he backed away from Bella, heading towards the back door, and then running a split second before she was able to grab him.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled as she chased him off into the forest, just as I heard Jacob and Nessie get into Jacob's car heading back towards La Push.

And then it was just the six of us. I looked around at my family and back towards the door and said, "Who wants come watch get ripped apart by Bella?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement as we all stood and followed the two, and finally found them at the clearing. Bella was currently throwing boulders at Emmett, and Emmett was running and screaming that he was sorry. When he said that Bella stopped and quickly ran over to him, catching him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry? Oh no, no, no; you're not sorry yet, but you will be." she said with a small smile on her face "You don't even know sorry yet; I'll get you Emmett, it might not be today, maybe not even next week, but I'll get you. Remember, we have all eternity. she said with an evil smile.

"Wait, no, that is not fair you have to get me now." he whined as she turned to walk away from him. "Bella, if you don't get me now I'll be paranoid until you do."

"My point exactly, now run along, remember you promised to play with Nessie." she said as she reached where I was standing. Emmett turned and ran back towards the house and the others followed after him, teasing him as they ran.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Bella" I said as I hugged her to my chest.

"Yes, frequently actually, but it's still nice to hear." she said as she stood on her tiptoes for a kiss. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine and relaxed as our tongues fought for dominance. When I finally pulled back from our passionate kiss I rested my forehead against hers.

"Do you actually plan on getting revenge on Emmett?" I asked her quietly, our foreheads still touching.

"No, but he thinks I am." she said with a laugh.

"God, you're evil", I said as I laughed with her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I stood up and offered her my hand, she shook her head at me.

"Nuh uh, I'll race you back to the house." she said with a wicked smile.

"You're so on, beautiful" I said as we both took off laughing and teasing each other the whole way there. She beat me home by a few seconds; when I got there I wrapped her up in my arms tickling her and sending us both to the ground. Nessie had apparently come back home and jumped on Bella and I. I lied down on the ground with my arms wrapped around both of my girls.  
"Aren't you glad we have all eternity for this?' Bella whispered into my ear.

"For now" I said quoting her words from all those years ago.

"Forever." she said quoting me.

"Forever with you guys is everything I thought to ask to ask for and more." I said as closed my eyes. _Forever with my family. Now I know there is heaven._

**Alright everyone, this is it. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to rview and check out my new story,Skylar. And anyone who wants to save Jacob from being gay in that story, I suggest you vote. The poll is open until next Monday. Vote please!**


End file.
